Lost Love Recovered
by KoolACWWFan
Summary: My first Fanfic. Basically a Tartie romance. Enjoy!


Chapter 1: Memories

The young girl stared at the photo. It was a Saturday night, she was planning to call a friend that night, yet why was she thinking of him of all people? She wondered this as she stared at the photo of her old boyfriend.

'Mike is gone now.' She thought. 'I have to move on. But why can't I stop thinking about Artie?' Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing.

'He's graduated now, this is my chance.' He thought, staring at the photo of her. 'I have to win her back. I wish I hadn't gotten so mad. That day…' He couldn't believe he had gotten her to fall in love with her that day. All it took was a conversation about his accident and a wheelchair race. She finally kissed him, but then it went horribly wrong. She revealed to him her true feelings, but then revealed that she faked her stutter. He thought she understood. He got mad. He always regretted that day. Well, not the whole day. Just the part where she tells him about the stutter and he gets too mad. He hated himself for that day. It wasn't all that day, though, because she didn't break up with him until the next year, when she revealed she liked Mike. Not him. But she did try to help him achieve his dream of being a dancer, but she danced with Mike instead. That must've been what did it. She realised he couldn't believe in himself, and wouldn't accept her help. So she chose to dance with Mike, seeing as he was the best dancer (so everyone said, but only because he has the use of his legs). She liked dancing with him, and at Asian Camp, she was lonely as she realised she still loved Artie, and Mike offered a shoulder to cry on. She stared at the photo, still wishing she never let him go. She always loved him, but didn't want to hurt Mike's feelings. She wanted to tell him the truth, but by the time she worked up the courage to, she found out that he had moved on and was dating Brittany. She knew she'd never be able to get him back off of a popular cheerleader, especially after they did **it.** Heartbroken, she stayed with Mike, but always showed in her actions that she still loved Artie. She kissed the photo and went to bed, now in tears over her lost love. He did the same in his house, and he knew the two of them were meant to be. He knew that now was the time to try to win her back. What did he have to lose?

Chapter 2: A Song Of Hope

He hurried to school the next day. He found her in the Auditorium singing a song he didn't recognise. Something about lost love. Could it be? She was singing about him, but he wasn't sure. He thought she was probably missing Mike already. He was heartbroken. He had gone online and bought tickets to the movie she kept saying she was dying to see. He wanted to get her back, but she was only worried about the guy who stole her from him, the guy who had only been gone for about a week. The guy she didn't really love. She wasn't really singing about Mike. She had a plan to get him back, but she thought it was a long shot and still wasn't sure. He left the Auditorium, hoping she didn't see him in there. She quickly saw him leaving and ran over to him.

"Artie!" She called. He slowed down and gave her a chance to catch up.

"I was hoping you wouldn't hear me, I was rehearsing that to surprise you." She told him.

"Why?" He asked. "I thought that would be the kind of thing you'd sing to Mike."

"I, um, just heard it on the radio a few days ago and thought you might like it. It was nice song and I wanted to master it, so I wanted your opinion on it." She explained. "But, um, I was going to practice it a bit more before I showed you. Also, Mike and I call each other, but it's weird to have someone sing you a song and see them sing it, so I couldn't really sing it to him." 'More than that.' She thought. 'I wanted to practice it as much as I could and sing it to you in Glee Club to show you my true feelings, maybe even on Valentine's Day…' But of course, he didn't know this.

"It was lovely." He told her. "Simply beautiful." He smiled. 'At least she wasn't gone for good.' He thought, glad he gave her a chance to explain.

"So I found used copies of these on the ground yesterday and remembered you really wanted to see this one." He told her, pulling out the tickets.

"Oh, Artie, you remembered!" She exclaimed.

"Five thirty, Friday?" He suggested.

"Definitely!" She laughed. She skipped along as they headed off to the Choir Room to hang out. She planned to tell him the truth about the song after the movie.

'I'll have practised more then and I can sing it to him.' She thought.

'Maybe, just maybe, this could work.' He thought.


End file.
